


To Go Burning Through

by Gewi



Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Alternate Universe - Horror, Alternate Universe - Human, Angst, Bullying, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Paranormal, дефекты речи, жестокое обращение с животными, упоминание онкологических заболеваний
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-08
Updated: 2019-07-08
Packaged: 2020-06-24 13:28:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,455
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19724608
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gewi/pseuds/Gewi
Summary: Эзра крутит на пальце обручальное кольцо, металл впивается в кожу.– Я не хочу испытывать боль. Я…не хочу потерять способность самостоятельно есть, – он продолжает с безразличным смешком, – к тому же мужу нравятся мои волосы.– Я уверена, ваш муж предпочтёт, чтобы вы были живы. Не согласны?Эзра усмехается, будто она шутит.





	To Go Burning Through

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [To Go Burning Through](https://archiveofourown.org/works/19473586) by [InkStainsOnMyHands](https://archiveofourown.org/users/InkStainsOnMyHands/pseuds/InkStainsOnMyHands). 



— Мистер Фелл?

Эзра моргает, выныривая из своих мыслей. Очутившись в резко освещенной реальности, он смотрит направо. Там к дверному косяку кабинета онколога прислоняется женщина. У неё добрая улыбка, не касающаяся темных глаз.

— Здравствуйте. Да?

Женщина входит в кабинет. Дверь закрывается за ней с тихим щелчком. Она подает Эзре руку — мягкую, хоть и холодную.

— Здравствуйте, меня зовут Мэри. Я одна из здешних консультантов. Я надеялась, мы сможем поговорить пару минут, пока доктор Бейли не подошёл?

Эзре стоит некоторых усилий удержать на лице вежливую улыбку. Он отпускает руку:

— Да, — отвечает Эзра тихо, — конечно.

— Прекрасно, — Мэри сверкает зубами, — не против, если я присяду здесь?

Эзра опускает взгляд туда, куда она показывает: пластиковый стул по правую сторону от него в данный момент занят его курткой.

— О, нет, совсем не против! Прошу прощения.

Мэри поправляет свою черную юбку.

— Что ж, мистер Фелл, доктор Бейли сказал мне, что вы собираетесь прекратить дальнейшее лечение, даже несмотря на благоприятный прогноз после операции. Так ли это?

— Да.

Мэри кивает и закусывает губу. Между ними повисает тишина, длящаяся несколько ударов сердца, прежде чем она спрашивает:

— Не могли бы вы объяснить, почему?

Эзра крутит на пальце обручальное кольцо, металл впивается в кожу.

— Я не хочу испытывать боль. Я…не хочу потерять способность самостоятельно есть, — он продолжает с безразличным смешком, — к тому же мужу нравятся мои волосы.

Улыбка Мэри дрогнула. Её взгляд скользит по его покрытым шерстяными рукавами запястьям.

— Я уверена, ваш муж предпочтёт, чтобы вы были живы. Не согласны?

Эзра усмехается, будто она шутит.

________________________________________

«Эзра» было его прозвищем. Его никогда не радовало имя, данное матерью при рождении — Азирафаэль. Даже до того, как школьные задиры начали над ним издеваться из-за дефектов речи, имя Азирафаэль было слишком длинным для того, чтобы с ним справился маленький рот.

Эзра, разумеется, старался, как мог. Как и все дети, он хотел радовать родителей. Но долгие годы его бормотания вызывали беспокойство и разочарование. В конце концов, семья сдалась его дефекту и милостиво окрестила его Эзрой. Это было ближе всего к тому, как он мог произнести собственное имя.

Эзра размышлял, было ли это первой трещиной в разбитых мечтах матери, касающихся единственного ребёнка.

________________________________________

Когда Эзра возвращается домой, он проходит прямиком к телефону в его кухоньке. У него есть дела, которые необходимо уладить, и чем раньше он начнёт, тем лучше.

Эзра набирает номер матери. И не расстраивается, когда слышит в трубке запись её голоса, он и не ожидал ответа. Звонил Эзра, на самом деле, из вежливости, ему не хотелось бы, чтобы мать вспомнила о нём однажды и стала выяснять, куда он пропал.

После того, как автоответчик матери пищит ему в ухо, он вздыхает: «Здравствуй, это я, это… это твой сын. Слушай, у меня слегка нерадостные новости. Весьма ужасные новости, на самом-то деле. Операция… э… не смогла убрать рак целиком. Так что, скорее всего я… умру в ближайшие несколько месяцев. Но ты не беспокойся о похоронах. Муж позаботится о моих останках».

Эзра кладёт трубку, не прощаясь.

________________________________________

Даже в Лондоне, где цокольные этажи становятся модными, Эзре посчастливилось найти недорогой таунхаус с подвалом. С той же вероятностью он мог сотворить чудо.

Эзра не включает свет, пока нетвердыми шагами спускается по скрипучей лестнице в ожидающую его бездну.

________________________________________

Секс с мужем всегда дарил бесценные переживания. Никогда Эзра не чувствовал себя более любимым, более обожаемым, более желанным, чем когда оказывался под супругом. Даже сейчас, когда он весь бледный и худой, жажда его возлюбленного ощутима, и Эзра хочет её утолить.

Интенсивное до дрожи удовольствие заставляет Эзру на какое-то время забыть, что он на пороге смерти. Он просит _больше, еще, еще, да, да, да_ с каждым ритмичным движением.

Как только они заканчивают, и пот Эзры остывает на его обнажённом теле, он встает с бетонного пола. Он поднимается по лестнице и идет по коридору в спальню. В душе он смывает с себя засохшую, растрескавшуюся кровь.

________________________________________

Когда Эзра проваливается в сон, он размышляет, на что будет похож ад.

________________________________________

Эзра спускается в подвал.

________________________________________

Эзра рад, что так и не смог завести себе ещё одно домашнее животное. Умирать было бы значительно тяжелее, если бы оставалось живое существо, о котором надо заботиться.

Нет, вероятно, тут очень помогала вполне конкретная иррациональная паранойя. Десятилетиями он боялся, что его мучители восстанут из могил и уничтожат ещё одно любимое им существо. Это было глупо, но с тем же успехом могло бы быть и тайным благословением.

________________________________________

Эзра до сих пор иногда оплакивает Кроулика. Любимого маисового полоза всё ещё очень не хватает, даже после сорока долгих лет.

Хотя Эзра надеется, что не встретит его вновь после своей кончины. Кроулик должен быть счастлив, вечно нежась под лучами полуденного солнца в раю, созданном как раз для таких необычайно ласковых змей.

________________________________________

Эзра спускается в подвал.

________________________________________

Примерно через месяц после звонка матери, в один субботний день она неожиданно появляется на его пороге. Её накрашенные губы не растягиваются в улыбке, когда она видит Эзру. И он её не винит.

Эзра ведет её к маленькому обеденному столу, стоящему в небольшой кухне.

Холодный, беспристрастный взгляд матери тяжестью ложится Эзре на грудь. Он чувствует такую жалость к ней. Встреча с ним сродни визиту на старую могилу, думает он. Мать уже оплакивала его так много раз: в одиннадцать, когда его поместили в психиатрическую больницу, в восемнадцать, когда он вступил в брак, и теперь, когда умирала его физическая оболочка. Эзра полагал, что слёзы просто кончились.

Он предложил заварить чай. И пока чайник закипал, Эзра занял себя поисками второй чашки, на которой не было бы сколов и трещин.

— Я приехала узнать, позаботился ли ты о книжном магазине отца? — вдруг подала голос мать, её тон был нейтрален.

Это уязвляло. Эзра скрипнул зубами.

Он почувствовал, как седеющие волосы на затылке встают дыбом. Эзра сделал глубокий успокаивающий вдох. Она ничего такого не имела в виду, напомнил он себе. Отворачиваясь от шкафа, он улыбается ей:

— Нет, я продал _мой_ магазин, ликвидировал активы.

Глаза матери распахиваются, она подносит дрожащую руку к открывшемуся рту:

— Ликвидировал?.. А как же гримуар?

— О, нет, его-то я продать не мог. Мы же не хотим, чтобы он снова попал в чьи-нибудь маленькие руки, правда? — шутит Эзра, двигая пальцами перед её лицом. Его мать не смеётся.

Чайник начинает свистеть.

________________________________________

Эзра закрывает дверь за матерью. В тот момент, когда она скрывается из вида, по коже бегут мурашки. Завитки на шее снова встают дыбом. Что-то ползет вверх по его спине.

— Нет! — распоряжение Эзры разносится по комнате. — Ты её не тронешь. Она не имела в виду всего того, что наговорила, и ты это знаешь.

Эзре нет нужды оборачиваться, чтобы понять, что его муж раздраженно возвращается вниз.

________________________________________

Эзра спускается…

________________________________________

Эзра просыпается с криком.

В тот же момент кровать рядом с ним прогибается. Он дрожит.

— Это снова было про Кроулика, — шепчет он в темноту, — Я видел… о боже.

На Эзру накатывают слёзы прежде, чем он может продолжить. Да и что тут говорить? Он уже тысячу раз описывал этот конкретный кошмар.

Эзра прибежал домой из школы и обнаружил, что его друг пропал из террариума. Он был в отчаянии, обыскал всю комнату, боясь, что его змея выбралась из террариума, чтобы разыскать Эзру после долгой разлуки. Потом, после нескольких минут наполненных бешеными ударами сердца, он услышал отзвуки детского смеха, доносящиеся из общего сада позади дома. Даже сейчас, в бодрствующем состоянии, у него сводит желудок.

Эзра до сих пор помнит прекрасные угольные чешуйки Кроулика покрытые его собственной кровью. Живот был вскрыт, мышцы и внутренности вывалились на траву. Часть позвоночника проглядывала сквозь сожженную дотла почерневшую плоть спины. Головы Кроулика нигде не было.

Эзра как-то читал, что у людей есть болевой порог, перешагивая который они теряют сознание от шока. Он молился, чтобы у змей был тот же механизм. Он не мог, просто не мог смириться с мыслью, что невинный Кроулик так сильно страдал перед своей ужасающей смертью.

Муж Эзры пытается его успокоить. Он напоминает, что Габриеля с его шайкой больше нет, что они никогда ему не навредят, как и кому-то ещё когда-либо. Его милое бормотание только заставляет желудок сжаться сильнее.

Те кошмары, в которых он видит руны, вырезанные на юношеской коже, и безжизненные пустые глаза, глядящие в небытие, намного, намного хуже.

________________________________________

Эзра спускается в подвал. Он подходит к огромному черному кругу, вспучившемуся на стене. Даже после сорока лет вблизи него, гнилостный серный запах остается ошеломляющим.

Эзра избегает прямого зрительного контакта с кругом, в последний раз, когда он не уследил за этим, он не мигая просидел перед кругом несколько дней, вглядываясь в него в поисках конца бездонным глубинам. Вместо этого взгляд Эзры останавливается там, где линии истончаются, пропадая в белой краске.

— Всё готово, — говорит Эзра, — я… я готов.

В ответ раздается шёпот.

Эзра кивает. И достает мясницкий нож. Немного неуверенно он подносит лезвие к покрытому шрамами запястью. Преодолев небольшое сопротивление, он разрезает плоть. Тихий вздох срывается с его губ, не нарочно, вид пузырящейся крови знакомый и умиротворяющий.

Потом он повторяет процедуру для другой руки.

Всё это занимает минуту, и в итоге он падает на колени без сил.

Эзра улыбается: он представляет, как будет выглядеть его муж.


End file.
